Arráncame el corazón de una sola vez
by NeiNei
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor? la lenta agonía de la duda o enfrentarse a la verdad, incluso sabiendo que si pierdes el dolor sería tan intenso como si te hubiesen arráncado el corazón.


Este fic lo hice con la inspiración de la canción addicted de kelly Clarkson. Personalmente me encanta y espero que os pase lo mismo. Advierto que es un Yahoi, chico/chico y con escenas de sexo.

Por cierto los personajes y el marco de la historia le pertenecen a Rowling :(

* * *

><p>No. Sereno y concluyente, es lo que debería decirle cuando vuelva, por que volverá ¿no? No puedo parar de darle vueltas, hace más de una semana, 9 días para ser exactos. De todas formas siempre hace eso. Respiro hondo, obligándome a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Quidditch. Si, eso servirá. El próximo partido es Slytherin contra huffelpuf. Huffelpuf... y él es el cazador, como le queda el uniforme... ¡Basta!, esto no funciona. Estoy a punto de gritar de desesperación cuando giro a la derecha, el pasillo está totalmente vacío. Resignado por no poder evitarlo dejo que mi mente divague.<p>

Siempre empieza en cualquier día mientras estoy solo, caminando por algún pasillo como este, yendo hacia el Gran comedor, la sala común, la biblioteca o incluso alguna clase, por él tengo un par de faltas y más de un retraso, en fin no voy a decir que pueda arrepentirme. Y justo cuando más distraído estoy su mano aparece de vete-y-busca-donde, arrinconándome en cualquier sitio poco transitado y antes de que por la impresión pueda decir algo lo noto, en todas partes, a mi alrededor. Sus labios me besan o más bien devoran mientras sus manos rozan aquí y presionan allá, provocándome la sensación de que mi sangre se ha transformado en combustible que solo él sabe prender, siento el calor invadiéndome como si el fuego quemara bajo la piel, mi pensamiento se anula y solo puedo dejarme llevar.

- Mierda - suspiro para mi al darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo ha empezado a reaccionar,

Para cuando he conseguido tranquilizarme llego al final del pasillo y giro hacia la izquierda, volviendo a meterme entre la multitud y ninguna mano a aparecido de vete-a-saber-donde.

Claro que nosotros no somos nada, me recuerdo dolorosamente. Cuando le apetece me busca, simple y sencillo. Una ola de desolación inunda mi cuerpo. Otra vez estaba en el punto cero, cuando me moría de ganas por él pero a la vez una pequeña parte de mi lo detestaba, aunque no tendría el porqué. La primera vez lo dejó claro. Solo sexo. La primera vez... mi mente volvía a divagar.

Fue hace casi 3 meses, una semana después de volver de Navidad. Yo iba a la lechucería para hacer fotos, el paisaje desde ahí es deslumbrante, sobretodo si está nevado. Al terminar, mientras bajaba por las escaleras me distraje guardando la cámara en su funda y pisé una placa de hielo, noté como mi pie se deslizaba, como perdía el control e, instintivamente, cerré los ojos esperando por un golpe que me dejaría dolorido por una semana, en cambio noté como dos manos me sujetaban y un ligero golpe contra la pared. No entendía que acababa de pasar así que abrí los ojos con reticencia y lo primero que vi fueron sus labios, luego sus facciones alargadas, sus ojos color miel y por último su pelo, rubio y corto.

- Deberías mirar donde pisas – Su voz sonó algo entrecortada.

- Gracias Zacharias. – Habíamos hablado de vez en cuando pero nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca.

- Me puedes llamar Zac. Si quieres – Yo asentí

Y sin saber muy bien como pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos. La próxima vez que nos vimos fue en la biblioteca y a los veinte minutos de habernos sentado juntos ya nos estábamos besando detrás de alguna estantería por ahí perdida, fue cuando deslicé mi mano bajo su camisa que me lo dijo. No quería nada serio. Me paré para pensarlo un segundo y en ese momento la opción de tenerlo así era mejor que no tenerlo, asentí y lo besé. ¿Y ahora? Me pregunto, ¿Qué quiero? Algo estable, una relación. El problema está en que él no quiere, él no dice te quieros y yo me muero por oír uno de su boca.

Si tenemos perspectivas distintas lo más lógico sería dejarlo ¿no?, aunque sería imposible ya que simplemente no puedo respirar sin él, está dentro de mi, es como si no pudiese ver nada excepto él, y al parecer me cuesta darme cuenta sobre mi alrededor.

Justo en ese momento siento una mano tocándome el hombro para llamar mi atención. El corazón me da un vuelco, me giro para encontrarlo y entonces siento la mayor decepción de mi vida.

- Hola Dennis - le digo a mi hermano intentando que no se note.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – y al parecer sin éxito

- Nada solo estoy un poco distraído

- Llevas un par de días así – Dennis no lo sabe aunque creo que se lo imagina – bueno me había acercado a decirte hola, en la cena hablamos.

Y se va, no entiendo muy bien lo que acaba de pasar, de normal Dennis es muy hablador. En fin, ya se lo preguntaré.

Sigo mi camino hacia la biblioteca, espero que todo lo que tengo que estudiar pueda ayudar a dejar de obsesionarme. Al llegar veo que no hay mucha gente, me deslizo entre altos estantes repletos de miles de libros hasta la última mesa, donde puedo pensar sin que nadie me moleste, suelo venir de vez en cuando; está tan apartada que no se escucha nada, tanto que al concentrarme hay ratos que olvido donde estoy. Saco mis libros y comienzo,esforzandome por entender lo que estoy leyendo para mantener ocupada mi mente y aunque en realidad él siempre está en mi parece que lo consigo por que pasan dos horas y media cuando me levanto para coger un libro para el trabajo de pociones.

Paseo entre estanterías, buscando el dichoso libro, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar y eso que está ordenado alfabéticamente, creo que he llegado al pasillo correcto cuando lo noto. Él.

Sus brazos me rodean la cintura y me aprisionan contra su pecho, yo respiro apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, ¡por fin! Puedo respirar, está conmigo; siento como la opresión en el pecho que me duraba por días desaparece, puedo ver como Zac sonríe, como si estuviese aliviado, pero ¿de que? Si siempre estoy a su disposición. Y ese sentimiento me vuelve a asaltar, yo quiero una relación ¿Cómo reaccionaría? La opresión en el pecho ha vuelto por eso no se lo decía, tengo miedo de que yo no le importe, de que sea reemplazable.

- Colin, estás tenso – su voz me devuelve a la realidad. Noto como me aprieta más contra él - ¿estás bien?

Yo asiento ¿qué coño voy a hacer? Estoy arto de esta situación, llevo dos meses deseando decirle te quiero pero no lo hago. Me crispo conmigo mismo por que esto es voluntario, soy yo quien se cede y lo se, pero él me abraza y me da igual, si no fuese por que cuando lo veo en algún pasillo él no viene y me besa, aunque su forma de mirarme no sea indiferente me pregunto ¿hay ago verdadero entre nosotros? Por que siento que cada vez que nos despedimos, sin saber cuando lo voy a volver a besarse lleva algo de mí, es como si me arrancaran el corazón trocito a trocito. Noto como me zarandean.

- ¡Colin! – estoy frente a sus ojos y parece preocupado. Respondo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

- Si sigues gritando Prince nos echará – Y en una décima de segundo pasa del alivio al cabreo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? No contestabas, como si estuvieras en shock ¿y lo primero que dices es sobre la amargada de Prince?

- No pasa nada es que me he distraído – le digo mientras espero que se calme.

- Joder – susurra para sí, me coge de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza, yo sonrío como un idiota, él no suele hacer eso - ¿seguro que estas bien?

Como toda respuesta asiento y le beso, despacio, alargando todo lo que pueda este momento.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – me dice cuando paramos para respirar, todavía a un centímetro de mi boca.

Estira de la mano por la que me tiene cogido y yo, hipnotizado le sigo entre libros y estanterías, girando a derecha e izquierda. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere hacer. Nos detenemos en otro rincón olvidado de la biblioteca, y creo recordar este sitio. Dejo de observar mí alrededor para observarlo a él.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – me pregunta

- Es donde nos besamos por primera vez – dije intranquilo, no sabía a donde quería llegar - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es que quiero decirte algo – Mi intranquilidad comparada con la suya es inexistente. – he hablado con tu hermano.

- ¿Con Dennis?

- Al menos que tengas otro hermano, si – Dice con su irónica sonrisa.

- Ah… ¿sobre qué?

- Nosotros – nos señala a ambos con el dedo.

- No te imagino yendo a hablar con él - ¿acaso estoy en un mundo paralelo? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Y no lo he hecho – Hace un gesto gracioso con la cara, como si fuera lo más obvio – ha sido él.

Yo le hago un gesto para que siga.

- Digamos que hemos hablado sobre ti – mientras lo dice desvía la mirada a nuestras manos enlazadas – Pero resumiendo, me ha preguntado que si te quiero por que te hago sufrir.

Mi cara debe de ser coma la de un pez fuera del agua, intentando asimilar, ¿ha dicho te quiero o es solo que mi enajenación mental ha llegado antes de tiempo?

- ¿Y tú que le has respondido?

- Lo mismo que te voy a preguntar a ti, ¿es cierto? lo de que soy un capullo borde y te hago sufrir - su mirada me inquieta

Hemos llegado: la conversación. Este es el punto del que tanto miedo tengo. o si o no, si es que no sería claro y rápido, si lo es eso es mejor que me arranqué el corazón de una sola vez y no trozo a trozo en una lenta agonía.

- ¿Y bien?

- Solo a ratos - Intento que suene lo mejor posible - cuando hace un par de días que no estamos juntos y o estamos solos o me ignoras.

- Yo no te ignoro, es solo que pensaba que era mejor así - él baja la mirada y siento como afloja el agarre de nuestras manos, yo ejerzo más fuerza evitando que me suelte

- No lo entiendo - acaricio su mejilla hasta que logro que me mire - ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me pregunta, aunque por su mirada creo que lo sabe perfectamente.

- No somos una pareja, ¿verdad? Tal vez amigos con derechos pero tampoco nos comportamos así - Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada así que me la jugué - Llevo dos meses intentando decirte te quiero.

Mi voz estaba al punto de la desesperación.

- ¿Me quieres? - Vale, está en estado de shock. Así que hago lo único que se al estar nervioso: hablar.

- Lo sé tú no me quieres, no buscas nada serio y probablemente ahora querrás salir corriendo y lo... - Me besa y no de forma casta y dulce si no haciéndome arder, al punto de perder la conciencia. Cuando me separo respiro aire a bocanadas.

- ¿Eso qué ha sido? que no me quejo pero... me gustaría saberlo - mi voz suena débil y entre cortada, él sonríe y apoya su frente contra la mía.

- Para que te calles de una vez, no me dejas decirte que yo también te quiero.

- Tú no dices te quiero - ¿en serio he oído eso?

- No lo hago porque no lo siento, pero ahora es diferente.

Nos volvemos a besar, pero esta vez es más lento, tierno. Zac me abraza por las caderas y yo dejo caer las manos en su cuello, acariciando trocitos de piel y enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Lo que siento es difícil de explicar. Solo se que no podría ser mejor o tal vez si por que Zac empieza a acariciar mis labios con la punta de su lengua, se lo que significa y accedo, profundizo el beso todo lo posible como si quisiéramos fusionarnos y mi ritmo cardiaco se dispara. Sus manos comienzan a colarse por entre la ropa desabrochándome la camisa, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con los labios. Yo me siento febril, me muero por desabrocharle el cinturón, y el último resquicio de lógica de mi cerebro desaparece.

- Zac – Mi voz es un jadeo apenas audible.

Aunque se que lo ha oído porque su piel se eriza como si lo hubiera recorrido un escalofrío. Me sujeta de las caderas con fuerza y me aprieta contra él, entre nosotros no hay espacio ni para que pase una molécula de oxígeno; su lengua me acaricia el cuello y yo apenas puedo controlarme para no gemir y arrancarle el pantalón con la boca. Y él lo hace, Me muerde, esta vez no me controlo y gimo muy cerca de su oído, mi erección palpita dentro de los pantalones y ya no lo soporto. Quiero lamerlo, morderlo y sentirlo dentro de mí. Me alzo de puntillas, creando fricción. Zac se muerde el labio para no hacer ningún ruido, nos miramos a los ojos y veo como arden. Vuelvo a repetir el movimiento y vuelvo a gemir, esta vez no puede evitar hacer un ruido gutural.

Empieza a desabrochar mi cinturón, no pierde de vista ningunos de mis gestos o sonidos cuando muy deliberadamente me toca por encima del pantalón. Me muerdo tanto el labio para no gritar mientras me estoy muriendo de placer que pronto me haré sangre, lo repite pero con más presión y me lanzo a su boca, de pronto escuchamos voces y pisadas.

- ¡Mierda! Puta gente de los cojones – Masculla de frustración cuando paro de besarlo.

- Vamos a otro sitio – le susurro.

Asiente y mientras yo me abrocho el cinturón y la camisa él hace aparecer mi mochila con mis libros, los que estaban encima de la mesa y que se me habían olvidado por completo. Me coge de la mano y empuja de mí para que salgamos de allí. Andamos rápido, casi corremos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a los baños más próximos, Zac abre la puerta de un empujón y me lleva a un cubículo, suelta mi mochila y mientras me lo como con los ojos lanza un hechizo insonorizante.

Se acerca despacio, me encierra entre él y la pared, empieza a darme pequeños mordiscos en el cuello volviendo a encenderme, agitando mi respiración y yo me dejo hacer mientras acaricio su cuello y cada trozo de piel que descubro conforme le desabrocho la camisa, se la quito e intercambiamos posiciones, ahora es él quién me desviste mientras yo le recorro el cuerpo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Nuestros dedos pronto bajan a los cinturones y despasan hebillas, botones y bajan cremalleras. Me toca, me acaricia de arriba a bajo demasiado lento, demasiado excitante y yo estoy tan caliente que podría morir de una combustión espontánea, solo puedo pensar en la necesidad de sentirlo más, más cerca, más adentro.

- Ya… no aguanto – gimo y él sonríe de lado le brillan los ojos de forma perversa, lo que me excita aún más.

Le quito la última prenda que lleva mientras nos besamos, él deja mi erección y se pega a mí haciendo una delirante fricción, siento una sacudida de placer y repite los movimientos. Se lo que intenta, el muy cabrón quiere que le suplique por eso me vuelve loco de esa manera pero sin llegar a más. Y estoy apunto de hacerlo cuando lo aparto, antes de que reaccione lo empujo haciéndole caer encima del inodoro y me acerco a él como si fuera a besarlo pero me quedo a medio centímetro de sus labios y empiezo a tocar su glande provocándole un gemido, se acerca y nos devoramos mientras intensifico las caricias, nos separamos cuando vuelve a gemir y yo me inclino y recorro con mi lengua su miembro, noto como Zac tiembla de placer, alzo la mirada y lo veo con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la respiración muy agitada. Vuelvo a centrarme en su duro y palpitante pene. Se me hace la boca agua así que lo lamo, acaricio y succiono. Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos, sigo succionando con más fuerza hasta que me pasa una mano por la nuca y me alza hacia él, nuestras bocas chocan, es más la necesidad que el beso en sí, se pone en pie haciendo levantarme a mí y sin separarnos me lleva contra la pared ¡por fin! Pienso, ya no aguantaba más. Me doy la vuelta, cara a la pared y apoyo las manos en ella, noto su respiración en mi cuello erizándome la piel, nos quedamos quietos por un segundo, sintiendo la proximidad y sus labios en mi nuca, me acaba de dar un beso y estoy demasiado sorprendido y extasiado. Pone las manos en mi cadera mientras va entrando en mí despacio, con cuidado y yo contengo la respiración hasta que me llena sintiendo un ligero dolor pero se que pronto desaparecerá, vuelvo a respirar con un suspiro y Zac comienza a moverse despacio, esperando a mis primeros gestos de placer para intensificar el vaivén.

Él me pasa un brazo por la cintura y me acaricia el abdomen, su mano libre me rodea el pene y empieza a masturbarme, sus dedos se mueven al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones. Con cada sacudida siento una convulsión de placer y mi respiración agitada se convierte en jadeos; él lo intensifica todo, empieza a morderme el cuello, su mano me toca de forma más precisa y sus caderas se mueven a mayor velocidad. Suerte que está la pared para aguantarme porque mis piernas pronto empezaran a temblar.

Su forma de hacer el amor es delirante, parece que cada sacudida vaya a ser la última, yo intento aguantar todo lo posible aunque el no está mucho mejor que yo, lo noto y escucho. Ya no lo soporto más y exploto, con un último jadeo mi semen mancha los azulejos de la pared y parte de la mano de Zac, en la siguiente penetración él también llega al orgasmo. Los dos estamos quietos, aún unidos, con la respiración agitada y él tiene las dos manos en mi cintura, me abraza y yo estoy en una nube, sus labios me acarician el hombro pero me suelta, saliendo de mi y como si eso lo hubiese causado estoy lleno de dudas.

- Deberíamos vestirnos - me dice

Con un movimiento de varita las manchas de semen desaparecen y en silencio lo hacemos, él termina antes que yo y sale. Vuelvo a la rutina, pienso, ahora saldrá del baño y asta la próxima pero no escucho la puerta cerrarse así que salgo del cubículo. Él está frente a un espejo colocándose bien la corbata.

- ¿Era cierto? – le pregunto

- ¿El qué? – me mira extrañado a través del espejo.

- Si me quieres de verdad – deja de hacer el nudo de la corbata y se gira.

- Pues claro que es cierto – alza la voz, es evidente que se está cabreando - ¿y esa pregunta a que coño viene?

Yo bajo la mirada. No se que contestar ¿será que soy un paranoico? Hace cuatro horas me planteaba si podría dejarlo por que lo quiero más que a nada y él no me correspondía y luego me dice te quiero y hacemos el amor, ahora solo puedo pensar en que todo es demasiado perfecto.

- Colin, respóndeme – deja de gritar pero su voz es fría - ¿Esta es la última vez? ¿te has artado? – conforme escucho sus palabras todo mi ser responde, le miro a los ojos.

- ¡No! Claro que no

- ¿y entonces?

- No soporto que seamos solo un lío para de vez en cuando – al escucharme Zac resopla

- ¿Pero que piensas que voy por ahí diciéndole te quiero a cualquiera?

- No pero de repente todo se vuelve perfecto.- Cuando lo digo una parte de mi se siente vulnerable, sobretodo con él mirandome de esa forma.

- Las dudas, por eso estabas mal – dice más para él que para mí. Se acerca y enlaza su mano a la mía y con la otra me acaricia la mejilla.

- Solo quería sexo porque las relaciones no se me dan bien, soy impaciente, borde y mi temperamento es algo... inestable. No me gusta la idea de que me aborrezcas y te artes de mí.

- Y ahora ¿has cambiado de opinión? - Su mano pasa de mi mejilla a mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia su boca, nuestros labios apenas se rozan.

Si – me susurra, sin haberse apartado de mi.

- ¿Por qué? – mi voz vuelve a estar entrecortada, su proximidad me excita.

- Ya no es suficiente, quiero poder tocarte cuando me de la gana, que estés en mi cama todas las noches, que lo hagamos hasta no tener fuerzas ni para respirar y dormirnos juntos. Ya no me gustas. Ahora te quiero - Sonríe – y tú también me quieres.

- ¿Y si me arto por que eres un borde? Le pregunto mientras le paso los brazos por el cuello

- Eso no pasará porque me importas demasiado como para no controlarme – nuestros labios se juntan – Y si no lo consigo siempre puedo borrarte el recuerdo en el que me comporte como un guilipollas mientras duermes - añade cuando nos separamos.

- Claro, como no se me había ocurrido esa alternativa- le digo sin poder evitar una sonrisa en mi cara, él se ríe – vamonos

- ¿A dónde?

- A la sala de los menesteres, allí nadie nos interrumpirá

Sonríe ante la idea, voy a estirar de su mano para irnos pero él me suelta y va al cubículo donde lo hemos hecho, estoy desorientado pero en un segundo aparece con mi mochila en la mano ¡ups! Se me había vuelto a olvidar.

* * *

><p>reviews, reviews. Por fa!<p>

nei


End file.
